sinfieldfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Meccamputechture
'Meccamputechture '- La Mecca es la ciudad más sagrada en la fe Islámica. "Ampu", de la palabra "amputate"; "techture", de arquitectura. El desmantelamiento de la Meca, relacionado al terrorismo. Letra en Inglés Amputechture came Philistine praise Bottomless pit of empty names Incarcerated habit tore from the palms Severing the breast Melting on his arms Beneath those locks Of dirty red hair A necklace of follicles with sabertooth monocles They want a bouquet of black rose gems Castrating kisses stalactite stems They went and built a capsule in the cyanide one Where the holiest of water would have you to drown Tomorrow is a gift 'Cause now is never left You gotta find my body In the Mecca context You give me a corpse You live in it now You're staring from unkempt nourishment plows You give me a corpse You live in it now You're staring from unkempt nourishment plows Please dismantle all this phantom limbs It's the evidence of humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Everyone stares all the time Persuasion deflowers your sympathy Everybody's choosing to hold these shovels and burying me This stir is turning Christ to make repent again So I've heard They're cutting all the youngest ones Said this dirt is turning Christ to make repent his lust So I've heard That the puppets tugs its pull Please dismantle all this phantom limbs It's the evidence of humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Everyone stares all the time Persuasion deflowers your sympathy Everybody's choosing to hold these shovels and burying me Now for meat The pin slipped whispers of both of our heaps Swept to an earth of Magdalen's frowns Prune fingers who tug at a zealot's shroud I obsconse supreme truth as it touches this house I obsconse supreme truth… Please dismantle all these phantom limbs It's the evidence of humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments Humans as ornaments I obsconse supreme truth as it touches this house I obsconse supreme truth as it touches this house Everyone stares all the time Persuasion deflowers your sympathy Everybody's choosing to hold these shovels and bury Everyone stares all the time Persuasion deflowers your sympathy Everybody's choosing to hold these shovels and burying It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse It lacks a human corpse - don't know for sure now It lacks a human corpse - don't know for sure now It lacks a human corpse - Ah, ah, ah Letra en Español (Traducción) *Amputechture vino *Filisteo Alabando *Pozo sin fondo de nombres vacíos *Preso hábito le desgarro las manos *Cortaron la mama *Fusionaron los brazos *Bajo esos sucios *mechones de pelo rojo *un collar de los folículos con monóculo de sable *Ellos necesitan unsa gemas de rosas negras *Besos despistan estalactitas se deriva que fue... *Y construyó una cápsula de cianuro en el... *El más sagrado de agua tendría que ahogar *Mañana es un don "que ahora es nunca dejar que tienes que encontrar mi cuerpo en la Mecca contexto *Me puede dar un cadáver en la que vives ahora estás mirando de despeinada alimento arados *Por favor, desmantelar todas las extremidades de este fantasma es la evidencia de los seres humanos como seres humanos como adornos, adornos, los seres humanos como seres humanos como adornos, adornos *Todos hieren todo el tiempo pequeño trabajo, desflorare su simpatía a todos ha optado por ayudar a las palas que me entierren *Este revuelo se está convirtiendo Cristo se esta arrepintiendo una vez más por lo que he oído que esté cortando todos los jóvenes dijo que esta tierra está girando Cristo se esta arrepintiendo su ansia por lo que he oído que los títeres los remolcadores su tirar *Por favor, desmantelar todas las extremidades de este fantasma es la evidencia de los seres humanos como seres humanos como adornos, adornos, los seres humanos como seres humanos como adornos, adornos *